emmett finds a new song
by michelle1395
Summary: what would emmett do when he find one of bells songs my first fanfic hporrible at summarys


My first fanfic so idk if its funny to me its funny

After breaking dawn

Emmett pov

It was a normal day at the Cullen house everybody was gone Carlisle at work esme went gardening shopping Alice to the mall with rose and dragged bella with them renesme with Jake and Edward and jasper hunting so me alone and bored out of my mind so I went to Edward and bella's house only to find one of bella's cds _hey it was the only I always picked on her about _the band was called 3oh3 _yeha so original _I was bored enough to listen to it and the first song _don't trust me got_ me hooked or the first lyric to be exact

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

I re listening to the whole cd over and over and my fave was don't trust me especially this one paert

_She wants to touch me (Woah),She wants to love me (Woah),She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),Don't trust a ho,Never trust a ho,Won't trust a ho,Won't trust me._

It was so ironicly true but if rose found out shed kill me or try adleats or do the worst punishment ever no sex which sucks I barely lasted last time anyways I looked up the vid to this song cuz its awesome and the way the giuys were dress gave me a excellent idea I heard all of them come home so I ran back home_ in a secong vampire speed duh_ and got everything ready

Bella's pov

Agh I cant believe alice dragged me here of all places the mall but it was better then at home with emmett he just loved messing with me and now that he cant hurt me its even funner for him alice and roalie were in the changing rooms and suddenly alices high pitched laughter filled the room and her and Rosalie ran outside making everybody turn if they wernt already and if I wernt a vampire I would have blushed and roslie was just staring at alic laughing her butt off and I just confused and mad and I grabbed her shoulders and tried to keep her still and asked as calmly as I could "alice what did you see"alic still laughing and it hit me emmett so I shook her"alice what is emmett planning she gasped as if she needed to I she were human she'd be dead *em "big gasp "emmet in underwear and "more laughter so I did the only thing I could think of saw it on a show one time I slapped her and that got her snapped out of it "better now tell me what is emmett planning "she just smiled"thanks now lets go home now "she ran out me and rose just stareing at each other we grabbed our bags and ran after her

We got home record time _maniac drivers here _and before we got off the car I heard one of my cd's emmett picked on me for liking and my favorite song don't trust me playing _oh no he wouldn't but why would this make alic die of laughter_ as if alic could read my mind she started laughing more when we got off I noticed everybody there even jake staring wide eyed and Edward was by m side I was Edward smiling a goofy smile _perfect he'll tell me anything _I asked in the sweetest voice ever "Edward whats going on "he snapped back to reality held backa laugh and said "bella "chuckle "love please just trust me when I tell u it is worth waiting for "I couldn't have that I said in a realy sweet voice and added a few batts of my lashes"buuuuutttttt eeeeeeeeedddddddddwaaaarrrrrddddddd pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseee ill love you forever " she smiled leaned to my ear and whispered"you already love me forever now lets go inside and wait for the show"I shivered even after forever he still made me shiver everybody kept asking alic and jasper what wa s gong n jasper gasping saidn"what ever it is its making Edward and alic feel really really giggly " I was getting pissed and I yelled unneeded though"HEY HOW ABOUT EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LETS GO SEE WHAT WONDERFULL EMMETT HAS PLANNED OKAY "everybody agreed and we went in and what I saw shocked me and I covered m mouth to help my laughter emmet in the living room replaying the song but I undies and a red cape and turned and mouth the words douing some dance moves and hand moves runbbing his hand up and down his body asnd his moves at these lyrics would probably get him killed

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

He licked his finger and touched his chest_She wants to love me (Woah),_

Made a hole with finger and moved his other finger in and out slowly_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

Stormed away like a teenager with hand in the air_Don't trust a ho,_

Ran up top rose and pointed his finger right at her_Never trust a ho,_

Mouthed no and shooked his finger_Won't trust a ho,_

He added no I wont_Won't trust me._

No she wont

I could see rose fuming emmet finished his show on one knee and holding the cape up in the air like he was about to jump off a building and I was the first to stopp laughing enough to speak "um that was um nice emmett really creative "he walked to the table and said "thanks bells this band aint half bad"rose was the second to speak now mad as ever"what did u mena when u pointed ot me and singing don't trust a hoe exactly emmett: emmett stuffend "um well its just a song honey"she got ten times pissed alice opened the back door well saying "um I suggest you run " ans like that they were off and I cold faintly hear rose yelling ohb when I get u emmett and emmett laughing and saying come on rose baby I was joking

Emmett pov

Damn im a dead man but it was so worth it

Rose pov

Omg emmets a dead man when I cath him

Bells's pov

We all just sat on the couch still laughing Edward whispered in my ear "now see didn't I say it was worth it "and I whispered back "yes yes it was " and jake stood up and said "well yet again this has been a normal day at the cullen by nessie bella everybody else" I replied smiling "yup just a normal day at the cullens

**Ok so idk if it was good wa I taking to much time to get to the point yes no got this idea from my friend Sweeney lovvett she has more fanfics and funnier if this gets good response ima make more with different songs maybe "girl friend" or "jizz in my pnats "all these songs are wonderful chek em out**


End file.
